1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an OLED display including an organic layer formed using a printing method, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of pixels, and displays an image using the pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode including a pixel electrode, an organic layer, and a common electrode. The organic layer includes an emission layer (EML), and further includes at least one of a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL).
The organic layer including the emission layer (EML) may be partially formed using a printing method such as inkjet or nozzle printing. The printing method provides ink for each pixel unit on a substrate where a pixel electrode and a pixel defining layer are formed, and dries the coated ink. Heat drying, step-down drying, vacuum drying, infrared drying, and the like may be used, wherein a solvent of the ink is evaporated during the drying process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.